Big Brother
by Fox Teen
Summary: Oliver misses a certain special someone in his life and takes the opportunity to see him again.


Oliver Foxworth was a very content kitten; he was orphaned on the streets, and with the help of some friends, found an owner, a little girl called Jenny who loved Oliver for whom he was and was also the one to give him his name. But yet, there was a feeling inside him. Someone he missed. His friends, Frances, Tito, Einstein and lovely Rita. But there was one dog; Dodger. The first ever dog to take him in. Ever since he met him, he felt like an older brother to him. Oliver felt bad because he wanted to tell him in the flesh that he was like one to him.

Both dogs charged at each other.

Oliver woke up in the middle of the night and felt he needed some air. He had a very lovely dream. He dreamed that Dodger had come to spend the night and he licked Oliver with affection and he treated Dodger to a relaxing belly rub as any dog would love. He dropped from his bed, walked to the cat flap, jumped through it and outside the porch.

He inhaled the cool night air when his eyes fell upon a silhouette across the street with red eyes. Oliver wondered if that was Dodger. He followed the dog when he started to walk away. He pursued him through the dark streets, the street lamps buzzing and the wind singing in the night.

Oliver followed the dog down to a familiar dock; Oliver knew at once for this to be the very place when he was endangered to that menacing Sikes man and his evil dogs who almost drowned him.

The dog revealed himself as an evil-looking German shepherd glaring at him.

"Salutations, feast!"

Oliver watched in fright as it ascended but something else took him down.

"Don't you think cats are too furry to eat, dude?" questioned a familiar voice.

"Dodger?"

"The one and only," said the dig turning to him and winking.

"A dog your size?" laughed the German shepherd. "I'll take you down any day!"

"Only one way to find out," said Dodger.

The dog took Dodger to the ground, but he slickly rolled away from the bite that awaited him and he took the dog down the floor and pushed him into the dog.

"Wet nose means a healthy dog," smiled Dodger.

The dog pounced at Dodger, taking him to the ground. Again, Dodger dodged only to get bitten savagely on the leg.

But Dodger pounced straight onto him and bit his nose and scratched his side and the cowardly mutt ran for his life.

As soon as the dog was out of sight, Dodger panted.

Oliver ran up to him, concerned.

"You okay, kid?" said Dodger looking very tired.

"I'm fine," responded Oliver, "But you're hurt."

"Don't worry about me," said Dodger siting down. "Just a scratch."

"I think I know a scratch when I see one," said Oliver shortly. "You'd better come home with me."

Normally, Oliver would enjoy a piggyback ride but now didn't seem the right time for it, seeing how badly Dodger was limping.

Dodger climbed into Oliver's bed and rested comfortably as Oliver climbed in himself snuggling into Dodger's belly fur. It had been a long time since he had felt the warmth from Dodger.

"Thank you for saving me, Dodger," said Oliver, preening against his fur.

"My treat, pal," said Dodger. "What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I thought the dog was you," explained the kitten. "You see, I missed you very much and I wanted to see you again."

"You missed me?" questioned Dodger, a little flabbergasted.

"Because," said Oliver, "I thought this for a while, but you're like my big brother, Dodger, even though you're a dog. But I do try to be one as well."

And he attempted a few barks with only a few squeaks like a mouse

Dodger couldn't help but smile at the inspiration he was for the kitten.

"Got the good makings of one, kid," smiled Dodger noogieng him. "Only a dog with nine lives, who ever thought that?"

"I know what will make you feel better," said Oliver.

He nudged Dodger onto his back, clambered on top of him and began to rub his belly.

"Aw, no, kid! I'm too big for belly – belly ru – ru -"

He did not fancy the idea of having his belly rubbed, but immediately found that he rather liked it. He closed his eyes, relaxing and enjoying the massage the little kitten was giving him.

Oliver on the other hand enjoyed the feel of his warm fur and laughed at the idea how it tickled Dodger and massaged him well.

Soon, they feel asleep in each other's warm embrace, Oliver on Dodger's chest. Dodger had a dream that was strolling New York with the kid at his legs, teaching him all the tricks a dog, or in this case, cat needed to know. It felt good teaching things to a little brother figure.

The next morning, Jenny came down to find the two friends asleep together.

"Georgette would love a new friend," she through to herself.


End file.
